The Melody of Infinite Dimensions
by Ominias
Summary: Liliya Anarcane was playing her DS, when she finds out that she's in a game world! Now she has to save the various worlds from falling into the hands of monsters!


**Hi! This is my first game crossover, so please bear with me! Also, I have not played many games, but I have a lot of knowledge and fan craziness. Still, any suggestions and/or comments are very well WELCOME!!!! Oki? ^^x**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything besides my OC's, nothing. Not any games, Nintendo, or any songs I use, nor the shows or games they come from. Got it? -_-**

**

* * *

**

The Melody of Infinite Dimensions

**Chapter One, Game on!**

The arms of a young girl stretched as she was walking home from school. Her name was Liliya Anarcane, an eleven-year old girl with dark-purple eyes and long, brown hair, tied in a flowing high ponytail with a violet colored ribbon. "Whew! I'm finally free! I really don't like school, even though my marks are high.....I'd rather be playing my new Zelda game on my DS!" she said, trotting cheerfully as she entered her driveway.

Her house was a standard 4-level back-split detached, cream-colored house, with a white porch in the front yard. Liliya stepped up onto the porch, and pulled out a little silver key, that she used to unlock the front door. "Mom?! Dad?! I'm home!" She bellowed as she took off her shoes and placed them on the brown shoe-rack. There was no answer. "Figures. No one is here yet. Gosh, they work long hours!"

Liliya walked casually upstairs, and flipped open the crimson red DS system after she started it up. She stared at the screen, waiting for it to load her game after the safety warning. The screen was pitch-black. She stood there for several minutes, then groaned in frustration. "UGH! This is ridiculous!!!"

She looked at her game collection, all sitting neatly on the chestnut shelf beside her closet. The majority of them were Zelda, Mario, Sonic, Pokemon, Kirby, etc. She wasn't like other girls at her age. She didn't care about guys or clothes, and she only ever went shopping if they were going to an electronics or game store. Sure, she liked to sing, but she never sang when anyone was around. If they did, they would be all freaking out on her. She moaned.

'_I wouldn't mind if I could be in a game of my liking, as a hero or something...aw what am I thinking? That's never going to happen...'_

As if someone read her mind, the games on her shelf began to glow, along with her DS that she was clutching in her hands. Soon, the glow became blinding, making Liliya shield her eyes. But before she could react, a wave of unconsciousness swept over her, causing her vision to slowly fade away...

Then the light dispersed, leaving no trace of Liliya left. There where Liliya once stood, was her red DS that she was promptly holding before, turned off.

* * *

Liliya's eyes fluttered open to the sound of....a river? She sat upright, and looked around. She was in a lush forest, beside a clean, freshwater river, and a golden necklace with a blue pendant with a strange pattern engraved in it.. The plants grew thickly aroung the trees, and the air was very clean. She blinked. "Where am I...?" She said to no one in particular.

She eyed the necklace, then picked it up. She stood up, and walked alongside the river bank, staring at the pattern on the pendant. '_How did I get here? Where is here? This doesn't look like my city at all.... The air's clean though...and what about this necklace?'_ She thought, observing it. Her eyes drifted to watching the flow of the river.

The sound of pounding footsteps that sounded like they belonged to a horse snapped her into reality. "Woah, Epona!" Said a male, but still slightly childish, voice. The clatter of footsteps stopped not to far from where she was standing. It was a horse (obviously) but what caught her attention was the person riding it. A familiar-looking boy? With blonde hair and green clothing?

_'Wait...blonde hair and green clothing?!?! Is he?!'_

"Who are you?" The boy asked, dismounting his horse. "Uh...Liliya Anarcane....you?" "Link, nice to meet you." Her face paled and her eyes widened. "L-Link?!" The boy looked slightly confused at her reaction. "Uh....yes....why?" "B-but your supposed to be made up, a-and y-your in a game, so h-how?!" "Excuse me! I am most definitely REAL. I am not in a game, I am Hyrule's faithful hero." "H-Hyrule!?!?"

She stepped back, and tripped over a rock, making her fall into the river. "...Uh....are you okay...?" She growled "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I just woke up to find that I'm in Hyrule, all soaking WET! In a RIVER! In front of LINK!" Link was surprised, to say the least. He stepped back, but then rushed forward to help Liliya out.

After she finished panting on the bank, she apologized. "S-sorry. I got carried away from the shock. You may find that I can be extremely random at times." "Uhm...it's ok. So, why were you so shocked?" "Uh....you wouldn't understand if I told you." Link's eyes drifted to the necklace she was holding in her left hand. The design struck him. _'A-A nine point star, with a symbol of the lily...? Could it be?'_ He stared at Liliya, surprise in his eyes. "Hnm? What's wrong?"

"....Legendary Song Caster?"

* * *

**Hey! So how did you like the first chapter? It's fun to write. I'll be adding more games after The Legend Of Zelda, so give suggestions! Pwease? Just a review will make me happy.... =3**


End file.
